


Under the Waves

by GalaxieWatcher



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Gen, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxieWatcher/pseuds/GalaxieWatcher
Summary: A collection of oneshots for my Undertale AU Undersea! :>
Kudos: 2





	Under the Waves

Deep under the surface of the water, a community bustled. Mers swam around a small market place and in the distance loomed a golden castle.

One stall in the market held a small round Skeleton with a deep blue tail. In front of him were dozens of shells that he and his brother collected. 

Up to his stall a tall blue scaled mer. The skeleton grinned. 

"Hey Undyne, you here to shop?" He asked, gesturing to a clam shell.

She chuckled, "Not this time, Sans. Where is your brother? He was supposed to be at training by now." 

"Oh? I thought his training was tomorrow?" Sans quirked his eyebrow-bone quizzically.

"No? It's the day before the solstice, which is today." 

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news, Undyne, but that's tomorrow." He chuckled 

Her face flushed a deep blue, "and how do you know that?" She asked indignantly.

Sans shrugged, "Skeletons just have a natural sense of these things. It's why Paps is never late." He paused, "though if you need him I can go get him, I'll just need you to watch my stand." He gestured to the shells in front of him.

" Oh no you don't, you aren't fooling me with that again, Sans." Undyne glared and swam off.

As she left, Sans burst into laughter.


End file.
